Basking and the Weird Part of YouTube
by kimah36
Summary: Set a few weeks after Dinner Dates and Interventions, April and Mikey are ready to take their relationship to the next level. He has set up a surprise romantic dinner for him and April. April x Mikey, 2k14 movie verse. Rated M for the lemon. Be warned and note the rating.


**A/N: Warning this installment is one big ol' juicy lemon. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**

**Basking and the Weird Part of YouTube**

In the dead of winter on a rare day off April found herself cuddled on the couch with her brand new laptop. She had treated herself to it. She figured she deserved to have something just for her to enjoy. All her money was always going to necessities, she rarely bought herself anything. Not really doing much she decided to allow curiosity to get the best of her. She went to google search and hesitated before she typed in her search query.

Turtle anatomy

There, that should be a safe search term. April did not want any weird porn to pop up on her computer. Heaven forbid it gets stuck that way somehow, then she'd have to explain the search. Speaking of which, the terms she entered only presented her with some diagrams of the skeletal system of a turtle. She checked it out for a moment, noting to herself that the plates on his shell were actually called scutes, and that those scutes had names based on their position on the shell. Interesting, but not quite what April was looking for. She wanted to get some information that was a little less science class dissection, and a little more….graphic. Not satisfied with what google was putting out, April headed over to YouTube. Everything was on there, surely this would be no exception. She typed the same two words in that search engine, and immediately the page was flooded with video after video of turtle body parts and even turtle sex. April couldn't believe how many people recorded their pets getting it on.

She took a deep breath. She wouldn't even be looking for this stuff if it wasn't for Mikey. This was officially the gates to the weird part of YouTube. She'd made the mistake enough times to know when she was entering that territory. April bit her bottom lip wondering if she wanted to even know.

_You'll know about it one way or another. Question is do you wanna be shocked and prepared, or shocked and unprepared_?

As a reporter she couldn't afford to go into any situation without some prior knowledge. So she clicked the first video she saw. It was a giant tortoise whose penis had emerged. At first April didn't know what she was looking at. Whatever it was it looked weird as hell. It wasn't until the camera panned back that her mind made sense of what she was seeing. First thing is that it was coming out of the tail. Until now April had never given a thought to the private parts of a turtle. Now she wished she hadn't seen it...kinda. Her curiosity had always gotten her into trouble and this was no exception. April watched as the tortoise extended completely. All she could think of was whether or not Mikey was like this, even after mutation. For one thing it was absolutely huge. Much bigger than an above average human penis. It had to be at least 15 inches or so. It was also very thick and ended in a head that appeared bulbous, but that opened as if it were a flower in bloom. It was the most bizarre penis April had ever seen in her life. Among other things, the tortoise was making a noise that was sort of cute and stood in stark contrast to what was happening. She scrolled down to the comments to see what people were saying. Most were just jokes, but some people seemed like they knew what they were talking about. A turtle's penis was at least 50% of its body length... wth?

April shut the laptop and almost threw it down on the table like it had cooties. How was she gonna deal with that? Then it all made sense. This is why she never felt him get hard. She _couldn't_ feel that which meant that at the very least he retained his tail. Damn. She had already promised Mikey sex in the future a couple weeks ago. Since then they had made out... a lot. Never once did she see the imprint of a cock, but how was he hiding his tail? This was weird. When she got into this she accepted that any sexual activities would be somewhat abnormal. Just how abnormal it was really going to be had her concerned. Would it physically work? Now she wasn't sure at all. If a turtles penis is half his height Mikey had to be what, a good 2-3 ft? Shit...wait. The image of Mikey standing at attention had her thinking a bit differently about her little research.

_What if it is that big?_

Dammit Mikey.

Just then her T-phone buzzed. Hella timing. She opened it to read the text.

**Orange Crush:** wyd?

**AngelC8kes:** nothing what you up to?

**Orange Crush:** basking come over I got a surprise

**AngelC8kes**: ?

**Orange Crush**: you'll see it when you get here. Bring a bikini

**AngelC8kes**: bikini? It's cold

**Orange Crush**: not where I am its hot in herrre so take off all your clothes

**AngelC8kes:** I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off

**Orange Crush:** 0.0

**Orange Crush:** get over here right now

**AngelC8kes: **but it's cold out

**Orange Crush:** idgaf here NOW

April was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She hurried up in the shower and headed to the sewer.

* * *

He needed everything to be perfect. Mikey had gotten away from his brothers for the evening. Leo and Raph had gone scavenging for some parts to fix an extra space heater for master Splinter. The sewers were cool on a hot day and a frozen hell in the winter. Splinter was aging and seemed to need more heat to soothe his arthritis that acted up on very cold or rainy days. Being in a damp sewer tunnel didn't help either. When Mikey had left the lair to bask and set up his dinner with April, master was asleep. Donnie was in his room playing Halo and chatting on his headset. Perfect. No one around to bother them.

The basking area was really only needed in the winter. While no longer cold blooded, very cold temperatures left them lethargic and sometimes grumpy. Years ago they had found an old underground concrete cistern and turned it into a makeshift pool. They could only use it when Donnie managed to tap into clean city water supply and fill it up. It wasn't humungous but it was large enough for all four to soak in. There were only sodium arc lamps to light the entire area, and Donnie set up solar powered UV heaters for the actual basking. They had to use it sparingly as they were large and consumed a lot of energy.

He got a text from April and left the cistern to meet her at her entrance. They talked and laughed the whole way back. When they got to his setup he stopped her.

"You gotta close your eyes April and no peeking, okay?"

She closed her eyes smiling and nodded.

"Aye aye cap'n." She said giving him a mock salute.

"I'm serious if you peek you'll ruin the surprise." He stood there a moment longer to make sure she wasn't cheating. When he was satisfied she was keeping her eyes shut, he looked in to make sure everything was perfect. He had a tablecloth laid out, and he had slaved over some chili that he was keeping warm in an old Thermos. Excellent. He went back and grabbed her hand leading her to his layout.

"Okay angel cakes, you can look now." He waited on her reaction. When she smiled brightly and clasped her hands together he knew he was in business.

"This is gonna sound cliché as hell, but this is really romantic Mikey. I'm highly impressed." April's eyes were round in wonder.

The room was large almost to the extent of being cavernous, with tunnel entrances leading off in every direction. Sodium arc lights burned their customary yellow, distorting the colors of everything but somehow lending to the overall charm. A large pool like area lay in the middle and beside it a picnic spread was made ready. On the large pillars were mounted UV heaters making the room similar to a sauna but not quite as hot. Now she understood the bikini request.

"You like?"

April nodded emphatically.

"Good," he said drawing her in for a kiss. It was soft but lustful like all their kisses were.

"C'mon I'm starving," he said leading her by the hand towards the food. Both of them were hungry, so eating was a fairly quiet affair. Mostly it was smacking from Mikey and appreciative moans from April. Mikey could really cook. Much better than her actually.

Not wanting to stuff herself, April finished her bowl and pushed it away. She leaned back on her elbows, relaxing and letting the food settle. Mikey was finishing his second bowl and downing his third cup of Kool-Aid. Leaning back he let out a tremendous belch that echoed through the room, then laughed about it. April didn't react, she had gotten quite used to his many sounds, followed by him giggling.

"So how'd you like the chili? Wasn't too hot was it? I tried to make it okay. Instead of my three alarm I brought it all the way down to like, a third of an alarm." He said teasing her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked giving him 'the look'.

"Now you know I love you angel but you're a wimp on the heat." He laughed at her pouty face.

"Okay okay, I'm not gonna tease the baby about being a heat wimp," he laughed. She smiled through her pouty face and flipped him the bird making him laugh even more and throw a dirty napkin at her.

"Ugh Mikey," she giggled taking a little bit of the scraps of chili in her fingers and flinging it at him, splattering it on his plastron.

"This is not what you want cakes. I'm the reigning champion of food fights," he said getting some chili in the palm of one hand, and a sly grin forming on his face.

"Mikey please..."

"Please what?"

"Please don't throw that, I have to wear these clothes on my way back home."

He seemed to consider it, grin fixed on his face.

"This isn't begging. I think I wanna throw chili," he said shaking his head and making as if to throw it anyway.

"No please! I'll do whatever you want Mikey just please don't mess up my clothes." April batted her eyes and got to her knees in sort of a prayer position, fingers interlaced. Picturesque begging.

Mikey snorted, smile becoming even more mischievous.

"Anything?"

"Uh oh"

"Shirt, I think I need that to come off."

April didn't take her eyes off Mikey. Slowly she hooked her hands underneath her sweatshirt and lifted it over her head. She tossed it to the side and shook her hair. Underneath instead of a bra she wore a bright orange bikini top that were nothing but strips over her nipples. Her breasts weren't very big in a B-cup, but they were very firm and perky. Mikey swallowed hard but tried to keep the upper hand.

"That's a start, but I think we can do better than that."

"C'mon Mikey it's not fair," April pleaded but not wanting him to stop.

He took a little chili and flicked it at her, some of it landing on her breasts and stomach.

"If you want me to not ruin your jeans next they need to come off too. Right now." He said threatening another handful of chili.

Without speaking April stood up. Making a show of it, she slowly slipped off her shoes and reached for her belt. Unbuckling it she then unbuttoned and unzipped them enjoying the way Mikey's eyes were following her hands. April slid her pants down inch by inch, bending at the waist as she did so revealing bikini bottoms that were just as skimpy as the top. She kicked them off and kneeled again crawling seductively towards where he was sitting. Mikey watched her breasts sway with the motion.

"Is this the kind of begging you want?"

"Yeah," he swallowed. "This is just what I wanted."

"Good," April whispered crawling into his lap and straddling him. Mikey rubbed the rest of the chili in his hand on her thighs.

"Oops, guess I need to clean up my mess huh?" His voice became husky and deep with lust.

"Yes you will."

The kiss was deep and passionate. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and tongue kissed him. Mikey was a quick learner. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips harder against hers. It was frantic and needy and they were both panting. There was no other sound than their breathing and the wet sloppiness of their kiss. Not breaking the rhythm, April slipped off his mask and tossed it with the rest of her clothes. Mikey reached up and easily removed her top revealing her breasts for the first time. He broke the kiss to look at them. April leaned back giving him all the view he could ask for, then placed both hands underneath them pushing them up. She massaged them roughly, twisting and pinching her own nipples and moaning a little. Mikey was in a trance. One hand glided its way to the middle of her back, bracing her and letting her lean her weight on his arm, the other hand grabbed her breast. Slowly he began twisting her nipples the way she had done, all the while watching her facial expression to make sure she was liking what he was doing. April's eyes became half-lidded as she threw her head back and thrust her breasts further forward. Mikey didn't have to be told twice. Eagerly he took her whole breast in his mouth, using his wide tongue to flick back and forth over her hard nipple. April moaned loudly, as he massaged the one he wasn't sucking.

His hands were rough but not uncomfortable. April couldn't believe this was happening. His mouth was amazing, his tongue even more so and she couldn't wait to see what else he could do with it. His tongue was hot, wide, and had a rough surface but it was heaven. Mikey went back forth sucking one breast then the other until she was writhing in his lap and moaning. She was startled out of it when he suddenly pulled her off of him. At first she thought something was wrong until he took one arm and swept everything off the table cloth and laid her on it. The vinyl material was a sudden cold on her back but she didn't care. Immediately Mikey was on top of her taking slow licks all over her stomach. He was cleaning his mess. He started from her navel and took one long slow lick that ended on her nipple. She gasped at the sensation. No matter where he started, it always ended on one of her tits and it was driving her insane. He was going lower and lower, teasing her until she thought she couldn't stand it anymore.

"You like this?" He asked her between licks.

"Shut up and don't stop."

He smiled on her stomach and took another long lingering lick, and ended with a tender kiss on each nipple before rising to his feet. She raised up on her elbows to see what he was doing. He was taking off his straps that almost seemed a part of him. A couple of quick movements and they fell to the floor. He kicked off his shoes, but when it came to taking off his pants he hesitated.

"Mikey?" She could see apprehension on his face as he slowly knelt back to the floor. He didn't want to take them off. April thought she knew what he needed. A little nudge in the right direction.

She crawled over to him again.

"Lay back and relax." She said pushing him back on his carapace. He complied without a word. April began to lick and suck his neck paying special attention to the places where his skin met his plastron. It must have been sensitive there, because every time she ran her tongue over those spots he sucked in a breath. She felt him start to vibrate underneath her. It was just a deep rumble in his chest. She tentatively took a lick on his plastron but that didn't seem to get a reaction one way or another.

"Can you feel that?" She asked. It was new territory for her too.

"No, not really. I can feel you touching me, I know you licked it but I can't really feel it ya know?" He said nervously. He had only thought about how he would please her. He'd watched a lot of skin flicks to try to get the idea. He hadn't given much thought about what she might wanna do to him.

April paused for a second, assessing the sexy puzzle before her and then she remembered her research. Good old inappropriate Google. She took a chance and lightly ran her fingertips over where his bridges would have been, and that earned her a surprised yelp. She smiled devilishly. This was going to be fun. Moving to his side she planted a series of kisses, nibbles, and licks all over that area on either side of him. He was squirming and half giggling and begging her to stop and not stop. She took this time to start inching his pants down and when he felt it he lay stark still, but didn't stop her. Waiting for any sign of protest April paused, and when she saw he was going to allow it she continued. His eyes were tightly shut and he seemed to be almost holding his breath. She eased his pants down and off.

He was waiting on her to laugh or scream or do something, but Mikey didn't hear her make any sound. He opened his eyes to find her staring, lustfully at his now fully naked body. He was so scared about this moment. He had never ever revealed himself to anyone in his life, and was stricken with fear at the thought now. He was weird down there, and he didn't know how she was going to take it. He raised up, preparing to give a disclaimer until she pushed him back down.

"Show me."

Mikey looked at her in bewilderment, not knowing what she was talking about. A perfect night ruined by his freakishness. Great Mikey, just great.

"W-what?"

"Your tail, show it to me."

He swallowed hard, laid back and screwed his eyes shut again. Here we go. Slowly he allowed his tail to unfurl itself. It was a good two feet long and very thick. April positioned herself directly between his legs, enthralled and anticipating what she thought she might see. She could feel her wetness almost dripping down her inner thighs. April lay almost flat on her stomach, and tapped his thighs so that he would open them. He did as he was bidden, opening his eyes to find April staring at his tail. She reached out to touch it and he couldn't bite back another churr. She lightly grazed the underside finding his tail slit and rubbing it. Just as he was getting used to that another feeling assaulted him as he felt a warm wetness enclose his tail. He looked down again to see that April had taken his tail in her mouth and was sucking it with abandon. Her loud slurping sounds and the moaning in her throat made all four of his toes curl. He couldn't hold himself in anymore. He had to let it out or die right here on the spot.

"April, I need to….I'm gonna..."

She thought he meant he was gonna cum so she backed away. That wasn't quite what he meant. She saw the largest head ease out of the slit. It just kept coming and she watched in amazement, and that turn into a slight fear as her suspicions were confirmed. There before her in its full glory, stood a monument of a cock. To call it big was the understatement of the year. The length was impossible as what looked like at least two and half feet worth of dick, was standing at full mast. It was almost black in color and it was throbbing and drooling. The head didn't open fully into a flare. It was almost like a circumcised male but it was still huge. The girth seemed doable to her though and she would test that theory with her mouth…right now.

She started where every good reporter starts, at the beginning. She used her skilled tongue once again this time giving him a taste of his own medicine. She took a long slow lick from the base of his cock to its throbbing tip.

"April, uugnn…April"

His pleas made her even wetter. She gave a few more licks like that then took his head in her mouth. It was a tight fit but she made it work. She tried to deep throat him as best she could, making him call her name every time he touched the back of her throat. Only breaking her rhythm to flick the tip with her tongue, lapping up his pre-cum and swallowing it down before taking his head back into her waiting mouth. Again the room was filled with slurping sounds of April sucking Mikey's dick, and the deep rumble of his churring. She was on her knees between his legs and with both hands she was stroking him as she continued to suck him like an expert. Mikey was tossing his head back and forth, his hands clenching and unclenching. He couldn't form sentences anymore, not even say her name. Only unintelligible sounds escaped him. She kept sucking, flicking the tip then licking up and down his shaft repeatedly. He was smelling her wetness as well and that was also driving him to another level of insanity. He had to have her.

"A-April, please….please…stop…you gotta stop…"

April released him with an audible 'pop' sound and waited. Shakily he rose on his elbows looking at her in disbelief. She smiled seductively and beckoned him with a single finger. He pushed her back down, this time tearing her bottoms away. He pushed her legs apart and hovered over her, drawing a deep breath and taking in the scent of her sex. Positioning himself on his plastron, Mikey hesitated just a second. Not knowing fully what to do, but having a pretty good idea, he went for it. It was his turn to drive her crazy and he was gonna do the best he could. She seemed to like long licks so he started with that. From her entrance to her clit, one very long lap of his tongue. Instantly, April arched her back and moaned, opening her legs as wide as she could. He did this over and over again, each time she squirmed underneath him. After he established that he was doing what she liked, he began to eat her out in earnest. He tried to do what he had seen on some porn movies and hoped that it would be good enough. He noticed that she liked when he licked that little nub, so he put his attention there. He sucked on it, breaking away to put his tongue inside her and then pulling back up to her clit, never lifting his tongue away. He rolled her clit between his large lips, making her call his name.

"Mmmikey, Mikey…..ahhhh, yes Mikey!"

Encouraged he continued to move back and forth between sucking her clit and tonguing her. She was bucking wildly beneath him and screaming his name like a mantra. She was so incredibly wet. Mikey relished lapping up her juices. His face was smeared with it. Then Mikey did something that April didn't believe any human man was physically capable of doing. Mikey took her entire womanhood into his mouth and sucked it. Clit, lips, and he even inserted his tongue back inside of her, everything was stimulated at once. Her world went dim. From the depths of her, the rolling tide of her orgasm swept her away. Her stomach clenched, thighs quivered uncontrollably, and hips bucked wildly against his mouth. Mikey held on, not stopping until she was a quivering pathetic mass beneath him. He finally got up from between her thighs. He had also had an orgasm and the evidence of it was all over the floor. Copious amounts of cum was pooled around where he had been just seconds ago.

He looked down at his angel cakes and smiled. She was laying there still having aftershocks, her hair a sweaty tangled mess that lay beautifully across her face, obscuring her features. Mikey wanted more, wanted to go all the way but for now he was satisfied. The hardest part was over. He had revealed himself to her and she willingly and enthusiastically accepted him, with open arms, mouth, and legs. He laid down next to her and began to stroke her hair, pulling it out of her face. She gave him a satisfied grin and reached up to caress his face.

"I'm gonna have to leave soon."

"Not if you don't wanna. I came prepared. You can stay here with me tonight. I brought some blankets, and we can wash up back at the lair. I promise the water is hot, and I won't let my brothers see you." His eyes pleaded with her to stay. After the pleasure he had given her, she was very hard pressed to refuse. She nodded.

"Okay, but I have to leave early tomorrow for work."

"Okay angel cakes." He kissed her forehead sweetly. They lay there in a couple's bliss for a while before heading back to the lair for a shower. Little did she know, April would be late for work, but it would be worth the trouble. Mikey made a promise to himself before drifting off. If she could walk tomorrow, she could go to work. He had a feeling she would be missing work.


End file.
